


Daisy's Quest

by VividSunsets



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Fury Series - Alexander Gordon Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividSunsets/pseuds/VividSunsets
Summary: Daisy Brien's Universe is part of a multiverse. Thankfully, she finds a place that can help her heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisybrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/gifts).



> I started this as a result of reading The Fury and relistening to The Chronicles of Narnia at the same time. I may never continue this story, but I want the first chapter out there.

Daisy Brien’s laughter chimed through time and space. As she laughed, she got to know the angels, and they laughed alongside her. She felt the stars go past and then a whirlwind of colors, and as she learned the secrets of eternity, the angels learned about her. 

Then, she didn’t know how long after, she felt something change. She was no longer careening throughout space and time, though the angels were still with her. She rapidly descended toward what looked like a flat plane, through the atmosphere, then the sky, and touched gently on the ground.

“Daisy Brien, daughter of eve, host of angels.” 

She turned around and saw a large lion facing her. If she’d come from Earth, without the angels, she may have feared him. She still awed him, and she felt the angels’ reverence upon seeing him. 

“Aslan,” she said, the angels whispering his name in chorus behind her.

“You have worked hard in your world and done well, helping these angels survive and know happiness and peace.”

“I had to,” she said, her voice rising. “They didn’t know love beyond their hosts, and I couldn’t let them destroy Cal and Howie and Adam and even Brick,” she paused suddenly, remembering the others, especially Rilke and Schiller. A lump began to form in her throat and she looked down. 

“And you are very brave for doing so. Still, would you like to finally rest?”

Temptation panged throughout her body. The angels burdened her, and she longed to have her head to herself again. She apologized to the angels as she thought this, but they understood, they understood hardship, and were grateful for what she did. 

Daisy then realized that she hadn’t given Aslan the proper distance away so they could talk without the Fury affecting him, but he had not attacked her. She felt her limbs, fiery as they were, chill with the realization that she stood before something so powerful that he didn’t feel the angels’ effect.

“I can’t--I need to hold the angels, it’d kill anyone else.”

“I have a place where the angels could be safe and among their own kind. You could be free of your burden.”

Definitely powerful.

Daisy turned inward, expecting the angels to object, but they clamored for release, to be near Aslan. She could tell he was honest, and the angels were so heavy.

“Let them be free, and make sure they’re happy,” she said, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Come closer, child, and do not be afraid.” Aslan said, looking at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath in and out, her wings unfurling and her body burning brighter than it ever had, the sun seeming to dim in comparison.

Aslan roared, and Daisy drew back instinctively. His roar shook the trees in the ground, and Daisy’s angels were in a frenzy. She burned bright, felt herself turning into a supernova, and Alsan swiped a massive paw at her. This time, she remembered his advice and did not recoil, and she felt herself ripped in two. She screamed, heard bells frantically chiming, the stars singing, and then the sounds began to fade and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

After a while, she felt the feeling of soft grass on her skin and a gentle wind blowing on her face. She bolted up, startled, and looked down at her arms. They were no longer set ablaze, and her back was whole, with no wings protruding from it. She felt both heavier and lighter as she stumbled onto her feet, looking around.

Her clothes were different than those she left behind, looser, more brightly colored, and Aslan stood beside her, looking far taller than when she’d hosted the angels. 

“Are they alright?” she asked, looking the great lion in the eyes.

“Yes, they are well.” he said, smiling down at her warmly.

She looked left and right, and she saw an impossibly green field, and though it was logically too far away to see with her human eyes, leading up to a sandy beach, then shallow water, and then a waterfall going up into the sky.

“Where am I?” she asked, taking in the world with wonder.

“You are in my country, and you may remain here if you choose.”

“That’s good, Aslan, but I should be finding my way home. Cal and Adam must miss me badly, and I’m sure that Howie and Brick would be glad to know that I’m--”

“You cannot walk back to England from here, Daisy. From here, I can take you to Narnia, and then you can decide if you wish to return to your own world.”

“Is this,” Daisy gasped, training her vision at a point high up, overlooking where she and Aslan stood. “Is that Rilke and Schiller?!” she cried, looking up. 

“I have to save them, we need to make sure they’re safe, Rilke isn’t okay, and Schiller--” 

“They are safe, Daisy. I grabbed them before they were consumed by your Man in the Storm. Whether they deserve to be consumed by him is their decision.”

Horror flooded her like a riptide. 

“Nobody deserves that, not even Rilke and Schiller--the Man in the Storm made them do it, I know he did, and they’re just kids! How are they to decide what’s already happened, or what you prevented, and why can’t you save them--”

“Daisy, I saved you because you chose to come to me. Rilke and Schiller fought to the end, and I only captured them inches from death, when the veil between my world and your world was thin enough to do so. They can either spend their eternity in my land, or in the maw of your Man in the Storm. They will not survive anywhere else.”

Daisy looked up at him, determined.

“Then let me help them find peace, at least. They deserve that.” 

“Walk with me then, up the mountain,” Aslan said, striding toward the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

The hike up was difficult, but not as long as it seemed from the bottom, and Daisy felt refreshed as she climbed higher. She had little time to marvel at the view and sensation, as when she reached the top, she saw Rilke and Schiller, also in new clothes, and far more relaxed than she’d seen them.

“Daisy?” Rilke asked, as though she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Rilke! Schiller!” 

Daisy walked up to Schiller and hugged him tightly, judging Rilke to see if she could do the same. Rilke did not look amiable to the idea, so Daisy settled for a smile.

“And a lion,” Rilke said, her voice hitched up two octaves.

In her excitement to see Rilke and Schiller, Daisy hadn’t noticed that Aslan had fallen behind her, but now he approached, awesome and terrible, and she felt the repercussions of what the two of them had done on Earth slowly mounting.

“Rilke and Schiller Bastion,” Aslan said slowly. 

Even Rilke was scared into silence.

“I saved you from the grasp of death, only because the two of you are children with the potential for a mended heart and soul. What you did in your land was cruel and wrong--you doled out violence which was not yours to deal. You killed and you destroyed for the wrong reasons, and I mourn that this power was given to people too young to comprehend it,” he said, his voice going from tremendous to mournful.

Schiller looked at his hands and shuffled in place. Rilke stood, looking forward, face white and fists clenched.

“However,” Aslan continued, his voice thick with sorrow, “No children should face what you did. Your actions as the angels’ hosts remain cruel, but your pasts helped the Stranger whisper in your ear and manipulate your actions. In exchange, I will grant the two of you peace, for a price.” 

“You both have a choice,” he said, making a point of individually looking at Rilke and Schiller, “You can stay in my realm, in Narnia, live freely, justly, and without fear, or you can return to the Maw of the Stranger.” 

Aslan’s fur bristled as he mentioned the name.

Schiller and Rilke shared a look, and Daisy felt her insides turn to ice as she internally begged for Rilke’s pride to not get the best of her and to accept the help she was given.

“We’ll go to Narnia,” Rilke said, voice hard.

Daisy sighed with relief, knowing that the twins would be safe, that they finally had a chance to be helped.

“You will go to Narnia,” Aslan said, his tone matching hers, “but Schiller?”

Schiller nodded, but Aslan cocked his head expectantly, beckoning him to say more.

“I’m going to Narnia as well,” he said, softly, but without hesitation.

Aslan smiled, then turned to Daisy, and she keenly felt the three sets of eyes on her as the other two seemingly remembered she was a part of this conversation.

“I request that you serve as a companion to the twins.”

Daisy nodded, thrilled that she got to join them, and hopefully work with Rilke and Schiller on a better foot this time. Honestly, they didn’t have the weight of the world anymore, and she felt excitement mounting within her.

“I’m honored to go on this journey.”

“Now,” Aslan said, “turn toward the wave’s crest.” 

Daisy did as instructed, watching the twins follow. It felt nervewracking to have her back to Aslan, even though she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but she focused on the water far below instead, falling on an ocean with a blinding sun she could somehow see through, and as she focused more, she found she was able to make out individual lilies on the water.

She then looked up, and saw the mountain below her--she was flying! Rilke and Schiller flew beside her, and though Rilke’s jaw was set, and Schiller slowly adjusted to his presence in the air, Daisy laughed. The angels had given her a taste for flight, and already, despite the fact they’d only been gone for a short time, she missed it. She only hoped that the adventure to come would prove as fulfilling.


End file.
